1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an electric equipment structure for constructing an electronic system such as an audio system, a car navigation system, etc. in a vehicle such as an automobile, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, in conventional vehicles, such as automobiles, almost all of the electric equipment parts used in the vehicles are installed in the body of each vehicle in advance in a fixed state.
In recent years, electric equipment parts used in vehicles, such as automobiles, have been diversified and must be installed in the vehicles efficiently. For example, electric equipment parts have been provided as optional parts so that a user can select only the truly necessary electric equipment parts to be installed in a vehicle. In most cases, the optional parts are installed in the vehicle in advance by the vehicle manufacturer before the user buys the vehicle. Thus, it is difficult for the user to provide additional optional parts in the vehicle by himself/herself as occasion demands after the purchase of the vehicle. Furthermore, the place where the electric equipment parts are installed is determined in advance, so that the user cannot mount the electric equipment parts in a desirable position freely.